


Home

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: Countdown to New Year's [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: "There's no place like home for the holidays" that's what his mother always said. Johnny loves coming home for the holidays





	Home

Johnny groaned as he sank into the steaming jacuzzi tub, letting the hot water pull the tension from his body. He had flown home for the month, his boss's orders, and the man had never been more grateful to the other man. Johnny hadn't expected the time off, having recently been poached by Ten from one of his competitors. The tall man sank further into the water, listening to the soothing sounds of program on his radio. His mother had insisted he stay with them instead of a hotel, which the young man had gladly accepted. Even with his amazing pay and the offer from his boss to pay for his trip, Johnny couldn't take advantage of his boss like that. Tomorrow he would help pick and cut down the Christmas tree, always one of his favorite parts of the holiday season. He wouldn't help decorate after the last time. ~~(Johnny may have knocked over the tree and broke several of his aunt's favorite baubles.)~~

As the water cooled, curse the lack of an actual hot tub near the house, Johnny climbed from the tub and wrapped himself in the festive beach towel. The sight of the poinsettia covered towel made him smile, his mother always kept the beach towels for him. Humming along to the radio, the tall man padded to his bed, flopping across the covers. If his mom walked into his room a couple hours later and found him fast asleep, sprawled across the comforter, it would never be mentioned.

Johnny groaned as he sank into the steaming jacuzzi tub, letting the hot water pull the tension from his body. He had flown home for the month, his boss's orders, and the man had never been more grateful to the other man. Johnny hadn't expected the time off, having recently been poached by Ten from one of his competitors.

The tall man sank further into the water, listening to the soothing sounds of program on his radio. His mother had insisted he stay with them instead of a hotel, which the young man had gladly accepted. Even with his amazing pay and the offer from his boss to pay for his trip, Johnny couldn't take advantage of his boss like that.

Tomorrow he would help pick and cut down the Christmas tree, always one of his favorite parts of the holiday season. He wouldn't help decorate after the last time. (Johnny may have knocked over the tree and broke several of his aunt's favorite baubles.)

As the water cooled, curse the lack of an actual hot tub near the house, Johnny climbed from the tub and wrapped himself in the festive beach towel. The sight of the poinsettia covered towel made him smile, his mother always kept the beach towels for him. Humming along to the radio, the tall man padded to his bed, flopping across the covers.

If his mom walked into his room a couple hours later and found him fast asleep, sprawled across the comforter, it would never be mentioned. 


End file.
